His Perfect Machine
by Pinboo
Summary: Sasusaku. Slight lemon. Angst One Shot.She'd do anything to him. She was his doll, his machine, and topmost... she was his everything...


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This fic is put under the M-rated section for reasons. Read at your own risk.

**His Perfect Machine**

She met him again, on her way back from her solo-mission, inside the cave just outskirt of Konoha.

She was 19, and so that made him the same age.

He was… not much different from the last remaining memoir she had of him since their last encounter 4 years ago. The same tall figure, though she noticed that he was still a head taller (and to think that she was one of the tallest kunoichi in Konoha), the same skin's paleness, the same dark hair, the same dark eyes…

"Yo, Sakura."

He greeted her like that. She, who was still shocked to her end, could not decide what was it to do. Checking whether this really was the real Sasuke? Or fighting him? Or hugging him?

"You're ANBU?" he commented, looking at the mask she was gripping so tight by now, and on her tattoo-ed arm. "Hn, little Sakura has grown," with another inhale of his cigar, he observed her from her shoulder-length still-pink hair, her beautiful face, her slim yet curvy body, and back to her eyes…

Still innocent, eh?

"Sasuke-kun…'

Ah. Finally. That word came out of her lips.

Her jade eyes blinked once as if it was just then she finally comprehended the situation. "Sasuke-kun… you're all right. Come on. Let's go back to Konoha. Naruto is waiting. All are waiting. We've been looking for you –"

"Looking for me to get me executed, you mean?" He cut her casually. "I am already considered a criminal, right Sakura?"

Sakura gulped nervously. True, that Naruto and she hadn't been really successful in convincing the elders that labeling Sasuke as a criminal was not right, but… Sasuke just got to be back to Konoha. She was sure that she could get her Shishio to at least give him a trial, and perhaps a total welcome. If only that Sasuke would come…

_Yes,_ her conscience strengthened. Sasuke just had to go back. Years of fruitless attempts, and now that she actually got the chance to bring him back, she wouldn't let such opportunity slipped away. She would drag him. Be it with force or not.

"It will all be alright, Sasuke-kun. Trust me. You should just come with me, and we, old Team 7 will just reunite, an we will be back to our normal –"

"Didn't I make myself clear that night, Sakura? We are different. I don't go through the same path of your stupid happy-go-life dream,"

"But you –"

"I'm an avenger, remember? I live to kill that man,"

So Itachi was still alive then.

And if so, Sasuke would never find his peace of mind.

Would forever be trapped in his own demon…

Sakura was silenced for some moments and when she lifted her face up to look at him, he could see the determination he didn't know she had possessed in herself since his leaving.

"Let me help you then,"

Her words sent him into an instant laugh. Arrogant, evil laugh. "You? Help me? Geez, Sakura. It's been years, just get real for once,"

"I'm not the same weak 12 year old girl you know,"

"Really? Last time I checked, you were 15, and you were still weak. What difference would it make now?" He glanced at her way and noticed that there was still the willpower on her eyes. He wanted to salute her, but at the other hand, she disgusted him. How dare a weak creature as she was thought that she could be any sort of help? "You want to help me then?"

She was no novice in dealing with people like him, and foremost, it was Sasuke –her old teammates –, she knew him enough and she had sensed the dangerous aura coming from him. But nonetheless, there was still the Little Sakura preoccupying her mind –glad that she could be useful for her dear Sasuke-kun –, so she nodded her head affirmatively.

Sasuke examined her for the seemingly longest time. A smirk then was formed on his handsome face. "Outside this cave, there is a group of hunter-nins from the Cloud country. They've been chasing me for quite some time now. Little bugs they are, not really hard to handle,"

Sakura suppressed the will to ask him why Cloud's hunter-nins were chasing him. He was, after all, Orochimaru's apprentice. It shouldn't be a wonder if he ever committed a crime that made him being pursued. "You want me to distract them?"

There again. He let out another evil laugh, as if she was choosing a very stupid thing to say. "Distract them? Are you really an ANBU, Sakura?" his eyes then turned serious –wickedly serious. "No, Sakura. I want you to kill them."

Her breath hitched.

Dark delight filled his eyes. "Scared? Where that determination a while ago goes?"

"You can just run…"

"They will still after me," he said in a tone that made her felt dragged to the past. The kind of tone that made her felt inferior towards him. "And though I could swipe them off in a blink, they don't worth my time. Besides, it's just time to test how much will you go for me,"

"But-"

"You said once that you would do anything to me," his voice flat and cold, but challenging at the same time.

Sasuke could see her trembling figure, and he was just about to knock him unconscious again so that he could run from her, but then she gripped her kunai and turned around and walked to the outside of the cave.

Amused, Sasuke decided to slowly follow her.

----

"I am so sorry," her pink lips trembled.

He was sitting on one of the tree's branch, and observing the Konoha kunoichi stood shivering in front of 4 hunter-nins. She looked so helpless until one of the Cloud nins asked her condition as if she was a 7 year old girl got lost in the forest. He heard her muttering the apologies words again before then the next moment, a scream of agony broke the forest silence. He casually observed her. There was greenish glow on her palm and with the speed almost surpassing Rock Lee, she thrust each palm to the left chest of each hunter-nins. The screams heard were pretty quick, and he concluded that it might be her way to kill people in the quickest and least painful way. The 4 shinobis fell to the ground, and he didn't need to check up on them to see whether they were still alive or not.

He smirked, and seemingly his smirk got wider when he saw the pink-haired girl dropped herself to the forest floor and cried herself out. Her mouth was letting out the apologies over and over again.

_First kill, eh?_

Sasuke jumped off the tree and then stood in front of the weeping kunoichi. "Stand up, Sakura. We're leaving to the South," he spoke before turning around.

Her eyes stared at him. "I-I can come with you?"

In annoyed fashion, he retorted, "As long as you're proving yourself worthy enough."

It was then that Haruno Sakura truly realized, that the Uchiha Sasuke who stood in front of her now, was really different from the one she knew some years ago.

His eyes…weren't just dark.

But empty as well.

She wondered if her Sasuke-kun had actually died.

----

Days passed to months, and Sakura hadn't stopped risking her body and soul.

For him.

The Uchiha survivor smirked. Never before had he even thought that this mere kunoichi would come into a help for him. He must admit that Sakura was right. She was no longer the weak kunoichi he last had known her as. He heard that she was being under the Godaime's wing herself, and that she was really becoming Konoha's top nin. Truthfully, he was glad. She was his perfect, obedient doll. He didn't need to find a mere girl to gather information about Itachi for him. She would take his instructions, then dress like whatever her disguise's role, and he only needed to wait for her to report her information later. When he got wounded, she would instantly kneel beside him and healed him effectively. When there were disturbances, she would shove them away for him. And when he was in his psychotic mode, he would just order her to kill, and seeing her pained expression was his biggest thrill.

She was still beautiful in killing. Deadly and beautiful.

Sasuke liked it best when she killed. It was almost a routine now. She would cry helplessly, then muttered profanities to her own self, and she would cry again and again.

Her cries used to annoy him, but it was all right now.

He knew she was loosing her original innocent spirit. The glint of cheerfulness had faded drastically from her emerald eyes and she had started to desperately trying to end her life –but she wouldn't, and he realized that so well.

As long as she could still be a use to him, and that she could still have the hope to drag him back to Konoha, she wouldn't let herself die –he knew that.

_Such an idiot_, he thought –still with the underestimating smirk on his face.

-----

_"You're going to seduce him, and when there is chance, I'll sneak and kill him,"_

The plan had seemed rather simple when he told her first. After all, it wasn't the first time that he ordered her to seduce men to gather information or to kill later on.

But when it came to one Uchiha Itachi, it all became a completely different matter.

It never helped that this man was one of the strongest shinobi of all the 5 countries, and it certainly didn't help to see that he was having a face so much alike as the person Sakura would ever love.

Itachi got her lost trance. When she sneaked into his room –disguising as a random whore sent to please him – it was never in her plan that he had immediately trapped her in the genjutsu.

But he did, and now there she was, her arms pinned to the bed, legs spread wide, and God, he fucked her.

Itachi raped her.

Her body was remaining unresponsive, but tears still fell freely from her blank eyes.

Itachi took away her virginity.

She couldn't fight back, she was not allowed to. Sasuke had waited years for this chance, and no, Sakura hadn't got the heart to ruin his dream…

Even if it meant she lost the thing that she had secretly kept for Sasuke only.

She could not, would not, do anything but let this Akatsuki member to use her body mindlessly. She could no nothing but wait.

Wait for Sasuke to appear and do his part to kill his brother.

Wait for her savior, her prince.

But where was he?

Thrust.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Thrust.

_No…Sasuke-kun... Please be here quick…_

Another thrust.

Then another.

And another.

_ Sasuke-kun… _

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun!!!!_

It was long and her body had become sore when she heard the sound of ripped flesh.

A smile graced her feature.

Finally, her prince came.

----

She saw him killing his brother.

It happened rather quickly. When Itachi was having his way with her, Sasuke suddenly appeared and quickly thrust his katana deep inside Itachi's body.

Sasuke looked shock. Sakura blinked confusedly.

Both had never realized it would be that… easy.

But Itachi was smirking.

It was as if he was waiting for his little brother to kill him. Like he just actually wanted to be dead…

"Congratulations, brother," the older of the Uchiha murmured in his last breath.

Sasuke stared at the dead body on his feet, his breath was shaky and for once there was perplexity on his naturally calm dark eyes. Where was the comfort? The tranquility? The freedom of his heart, just like what he had been dreaming on?

And damn Itachi… damn him to die so quickly…

Damn him to make the little brother tortured again.

Sakura who was now freed from Itachi's genjutsu, grabbed the sheet to cover her nude form and crawled so slowly to Sasuke. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around his stiff body.

"It'll be all right, Sasuke-kun. It'll be all right,"

_No, it wouldn't be all right._

_It would never be all right._

Uncontrollable rage suddenly overtook him and having her as the only person alone, Sasuke roughly grabbed the girl's body and slammed it to the wall.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

And when she looked up to gaze at his eyes, she could see his red sharingan.

For the first time since their encounter in that cave, Sakura felt very, very afraid of this boy she had loved.

The sheet that was covering her body was yanked away, and before she could say anything, his lips had covered hers and savored roughly. So rough, until she instantly could feel the coppery taste of blood on her mouth.

Sasuke was still rough for the later and later moments. His calloused hand firmly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. He brutally inserted 3 fingers immediately into her core, his teeth biting on her nape, and he bruised her body by beating her to the wall with his every thrust.

"Sasuke-kun… p-please stop…"

He pulled her hair and slapped her face, then biting her nipple hard.

Sakura –who was still traumatized by what Itachi had done to her – screamed at the guy whom first she thought could be her comforter.

Sasuke let out a kunai, and then tore her arm's skin. She winced, and he madly lapped his tongue around the trail of blood on her pale complexion.

"Onegai… it hurts, it hurts…"

He was even more brutal than his brother was. He was rougher, courser, and he hurt her more.

Her dear Sasuke-kun…

She loved him and that was why it was hurting even more.

---

Each days passed, and her soul started to weaken.

Sakura was passing her limit, Sasuke knew that. The once innocent-spirit couldn't be found anymore on her, her figure tiring each and every day, she was dying of the burden of emotional pain he had caused her. And yet, she hadn't left him. And she didn't even try to drag him back to Konoha anymore. She had never even mentioned a word about it. And judging from her eyes, he assumed that it wasn't because she was afraid to ask him or what. No, it was simply because she hadn't got any desire of it anymore.

When he noticed her deeper, he realized that she hadn't got any more desire at all.

She had lost every of her life's purpose.

He stole it.

She was being his perfect killing machine, his perfect sex-doll, his perfect pain-reliever, his perfect plaything…

She was his, and she didn't complain. Her life was dedicated to him and him only.

Sometimes at night, when Sasuke found his humanly side hadn't really died as he had once assumed, he would gently embrace her sleeping form. Stroking her cheeks ever so carefully, afraid to bruise her, even though that yes, he had succeeded to bruise her soul to the very end.

But he cared for her.

It was rather ironic.

She helped him to find his human side, and yet at the same time, she lost her human side to him.

"I have another task for you, Sakura," he had once said to her.

Her pink head looked up at him, and with late realization, he recognized the almost psychotic lights on her eyes were only there every time he gave her an order.

_Has you really become a doll, Sakura?_

_My doll?_

The thought didn't give him any satisfaction as it used to.

"What task, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kill…"

"Kill who?"

"Kill the one person you love the most,"

----

He hadn't been surprised when she thrust her katana inside his flesh.

Her face remained blank, and there wasn't any kind of hesitation in her katana's movement.

_She had long died, then… _

_He had killed her._

He had killed her soul –and that made her nothing except a shell of a beautiful kunoichi with pink hair and emerald eyes. She was a shell that only lived for his order and dedicated her empty body for that purpose only.

Sasuke's breath hitched and he spluttered blood.

Sakura looked down at him with the ever same blank face. His blood was all over her.

Beautiful.

"K-kiss me, Sakura,"

She obediently bent her body over his lying form and gave a cold kiss on his lips.

_Still dead, she was still dead…_

"Fulfill my last order, Sakura…"

She nodded.

He grabbed her wrist and with the great struggle to murmur his death wish to her, he slowly spoke, "F-find... your happiness,"

His arm went limp and it fell to the ground.

Sakura stared over Sasuke dead body for a long time.

"My happiness… my happiness…" she muttered like a chant before then she felt the odd feeling of salty droplets from her eyes, and the twitch on her mouth. Closing her eyes, Sakura then thrust the katana right into her heart.

_"My happiness is to be with you, Sasuke-kun…"_

**_End._**


End file.
